Hello Life
by thinkofme330
Summary: Brooke and Lucas get the best news of their lives. But will tragedy rip this new family apart? Brucas fic. Warning- Character death. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- I wrote this the summer between Seasons 3 and 4, so it won't line up with the show completely. I know it sucks really bad, but I promise it gets better as the story goes on, so if you would stick with me, I would really appreciate it. If I get a fair amount of reveiws, I'll finish it- so it's up to y'all. I love you so much for taking the time to read this, thanks so much. If You're Missing (Come On Home) is based off this story.

Nate and Hales- Bryan, 4; Beth, 8 months; Adrianne (Ady)- 6; Jamie- 2; Conrad- 8

Peyton and Jake- Jenny- 10; Ava- 3

Rachel and Mike –Ella, six; Tyler, three; and Cayden and Adelaide, eight months

Karen- Emily- 8

Hello Life

Chapter 1

Brooke stared down at the test in her hands. This was the moment of truth, pregnant, or not pregnant. She wanted a kid so bad. As much as Brooke Davis hated kids, Brooke Scott loved them. Lucas changed everything. She silently prayed, as she turned the test over. Two lines. She was having a baby. She was having a baby! She grinned as she thought back on her little baby's conception.

_//flashback//_

"Cutey- Broody!" Brooke called, walking across the gymnasium to her husband. She grinned as her husband's ears turned red, and his co-coach, Craig Mackenzie, laughed.

"Nice nick-name Brooke," Craig said, as Brooke walked up, throwing her arms around Lucas.

"Yeah, nice nick-name, Pretty Penny," Lucas teased.

"Hey! Penelope is a beautiful name, and don't make me bring out your full name, Eugene." Brooke taunted.

"Penelope is beautiful name, I'm sorry." Lucas said, taking his wife's hands.

"I forgive you," Brooke said, pulling herself up to him; pressing her lips to his.

Um, Coach Scott, sorry to interrupt, but I think Pete broke his leg," a student said, a few minutes later. The pair pulled back, suddenly remembering that they were in a gym full of teenagers.

What?" Lucas asked, worried.

Nothing," the teenager said, "But you've been going at it a while, and Coach Mackenzie had bet going for whoever got your attention first." Brooke started to laugh, leaning into Lucas.

Lucas smirked, "For that," he said, looking at Craig, "I'm out for the day, got some hot sex to have." The couple ended up doing that very thing.

_//end flashback//_

"Hey Brooke! You home?" Brooke was jolted from her daydreams to the sound of Peyton calling for her.

"Umm… Yeah." Brooke replied, putting the test on the counter, and walking out to her living room to see Peyton.

"B. Scott! What's up?" Peyton greeted.

"Well I'm pregnant, P. Jagelski! How about you?" Brooke grinned, flashing her world famous dimples.

"Oh my gosh! Brooke! Congratulations!" Peyton squealed.

"Thanks! Hey Jenny, Ava." Brooke greeted, just noticing the two little girls attached to her best friend's legs.

" Hey Aunt Brooke! Mom got me a new CD!" Jenny said excitedly, running over to give Brooke a hug, with Ava at her heels. Jenny knew Peyton wasn't her real mom, but Peyton had raised her, and was her little sister's mom, so she called her Mom anyways. Brooke leaned down and picked up little Ava, only three years old, and petite for her age, giving her a squeeze, and then hugging Jenny.

"She did? That's awesome! How was school Jen?" Brooke asked.

"Good!" Jenny squealed, "I learned long division!"

"And now you're going to take a nap." Peyton said, leading her two blonde daughters to the guest bedroom.

"A nap?" Jenny asked, "I'm ten." Peyton came back a few seconds later, ready to talk.

"So a baby, huh? Does Luke know?" Peyton inquired.

"No, not yet, I had just taken the test when you and girls came." Brooke answered.

"So do want a girl or a boy?" Peyton asked excitedly, leading the best friends into an hour's worth of baby talk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey babe!" Lucas greeted, coming home from a long day at the school. Lucas was the coach for Tree Hill High's varsity team, though he also wrote novels.

"Hey Broody-pants! Go take your shower, I made ya dinner!" Brooke said bubbly as ever.

"What, I smell?" Luke asked, just to get Brooke riled up.

"No, whatever, don't shower, just do whatever you wanna do, and be in the kitchen in fifteen minutes." Brooke instructed. Lucas went to change, and sure enough, fifteen minutes later, he arrived in the kitchen. He looked around, taking it all in. There stood Brooke, looking beautiful as always, her long brunette hair blown out, wearing his favorite dress on her and just a touch of make up. On the table, there were two glasses of wine, two steaks, and a big plate of French fries, not the most sophisticated choice, but Lucas' favorite none the less.

"You look beautiful baby." Lucas said.

"Back atcha gorgeous!" Brooke replied, "Whatcha think about dinner?"

"It looks amazing." Luke said truthfully.

"Well let's eat then!" Brooke squealed. Lucas said the blessing, and started eating. Brooke took a deep breath, and started.

"Hey Luke?" she asked, "I've got something to tell you."

"And what's that?" Lucas asked, looking up from his plate to his grinning wife.

We're pregnant." she smiled.

Oh my gosh, Brooke! That's amazing!" Lucas said, getting up from the table.

"I love you," he said, pulling his wife into a kiss that would be legendary for years to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke Scott?" the nurse called. Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand as they walked up.

"Right this way." The nurse instructed. Brooke stood on the scale, and took her temperature, and then they were left alone until the OB/GYN came in.

"I'm excited, Luke." Brooke whispered.

"Me too."

A few minutes later the door opened, and a woman with long auburn hair came in, wearing a lab coat.

"Rachel?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke Davis!" Rachel exclaimed, "It's so good to see you!"

"Are you our OB/GYN?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I am. And don't worry, I've been through medical school and have gone through three births, one of them, twins." Rachel said, noticing Lucas' shock.

"Oh my gosh! You have kids! Do you have pictures?" Brooke asked excitedly. After Brooke had seen the pictures (Ella, six; Tyler, three; and Cayden and Adelaide, eight months) the actual appointment began.

"Okay guys," Rachel started, "Today we're gonna do a blood test, to make sure you're pregnant. Then if you are, you'll be back next week to do the sonogram."

"Is that all?" Brooke asked.

"That's all. I'll take you to my nurse Nancy who will do the blood test, I'm basically just here because I recognized the names."

"Thanks, Rachel, It's good to see you again, you have a beautiful family." Rachel smiled, and hugged her friends, then walked down the hall to her next appointment.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Rachel's your OB-GYN?" Haley asked incredulously, cutting up her four-year-old Bryan's pizza.

"Yeah, she is, she has four kids too." Brooke said in between bites.

"Wow. I bet she would understand how I feel." Haley said bitterly.

"Hales, you know Nate loves you and your kids, he's just not home enough to know the enormous amount of effort it takes to raise five kids." Brooke analyzed.

"But I told him how hard it is, and he isn't making an effort!" Haley whined.

"I know Hales, just know he loves them." Brooke soothed.

"Yeah I guess so," Haley said, "How are things with you and Luke?"

"Amazing as always," Brooke answered. "We have our problems like all couples, but nothing big."

"Beth, no!" Haley ordered, grabbing the knife out of her ten-month-old's hand, while also struggling to get Bryan and her two year old daughter Jaime to eat.

"Still excited about having a kid?" Haley smiled at Brooke.

"More than ever." Brooke replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Brooke sat up straight in bed, waking to the phone. She didn't think she'd fallen asleep. Looking at the clock, she realized it had been two hours since she'd lain down to watch TV. She glanced at the Caller-ID, and noting that it was Rachel, picked it up.

"Congrats, Brooke Scott! You're a mommy!" Rachel called through the phone.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Brooke exclaimed. "Oh, and, Rach, before you go, I was wondering if you wanted to come over Friday night around six with your family. Everybody will be here, Nate and Haley with their kids, and Jake and Peyton with their kids. It's kinda a Friday night ritual." Brooke invited.

"I'd love to come, Brooke. Thank you so much. Where are you living now?" Rachel asked, smiling. Brooke gave directions, and then went to the kitchen to order her and Luke some dinner.

AN- I know that this chapter wasn't good at all, it mostly just sets up the story. Please review! I've written the entire story already, but if nobody reviews, I probably won't post the rest of it, so please tell me if you're reading it. Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Hey guys! Thanks so much for the sweet reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me. As long as people are reading, I'll keep updating. This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, so it's not that great, but I promise around chapter 4 of 5 it gets better, so just bear with me. Thanks! I love you so much for reading this!

Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill. Sorry, I forgot this on the last chapter. I didn't own it then either.

* * *

Chapter 2- 

"Aunt Brooke!" Brooke turned around to see Haley and Nathan's six year old, Ady, running at her.

"Hey Ady!" Brooke greeted, enveloping the sweet little girl in a hug. "Where are your Mommy and Daddy and brothers and sisters?" Brooke asked. Ady pointed behind her to Haley walking in, with Jaime on a hip, and Beth on the other, and Nathan holding Bryan, and leading their 8 year old, Conrad by the hand.

"Ady! There you are! You know better than to run away from Daddy." Haley scolded.

Karen arrived a few minutes later, with her eight year old daughter Emily. Following her was Peyton, Jake, Jenny, and Ava. Rachel arrived last, with a little red haired girl, whom Brooke guessed was Ella, holding her hand, and another little girl in a car seat. With her was a man, presumably her husband, leading a little boy and holding a car seat as well.

"Oh my gosh, Peyton, Haley! It's so good to see you!" Rachel greeted, putting the car seat on the ground, and dropping the little girl's hand, hugging both women. "This is my husband, Mike," she said, pointing to the man, "And our four kids, Ella, Tyler, Heidi, and Cayden." She introduced.

Haley introduced herself to Mike, and then led Ella and Tyler to the guest bedroom, where Jenny, Emily, Ava, Ady, Conrad, Jaime, and Bryan were playing.

"You have a beautiful family," Peyton said, taking Heidi from Rachel, who was trying to undo Cayden's car seat, "I miss my kids being this size."

"Ava still is that size," Brooke joked, "She's just older."

"Shut up, Brooke," Peyton defended, "You're just jealous because you wish you were as cute as her."

"Sorry Pey," Brooke said, "You know I think she's beautiful."

"Still have that weird lesbian energy!" Rachel cheered. Just then Ady skipped in and started pulling on Haley's pant leg.

"What is it baby?" Haley asked, bending down to eye level.

"I'm hungry," the little girl stated, "And Bryan went potty in his pants," she giggled. Haley quickly went to clean up Brian, leaving Ady with Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel.

"You're pretty." Ady said, looking up at Rachel.

"Thank you, you're very pretty too. I'm Ella's mom, Rachel." Rachel said, knowing that Ady and Ella had probably already had about three games of house since they'd arrived.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Rachel. My name is Adrianne Marie Scott." Ady introduced. Rachel looked taken aback for a minute, then looked down at Ady and smiled,

"You were definitely raised by Haley."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, with the guys-----

"So Mike, What do you do?" Lucas asked politely.

"I'm a professor part-time, and I watch the kids." Mike answered.

"That's so amazing." Lucas commented, "I'm really regretting my career choice when I think of the time I'm missing with Brooke, and now the baby."

"What do you do?" Mike inquired.

"I'm an author, and I co-coach the Tree Hill Ravens Varsity Basketball team." Luke responded, "So when I'm in town, I'm at the school, but I'm out on book tours a lot. I'm just lucky Brooke can design from home."

"That's right, Rachel mentioned Brooke was in fashion. Who does work for?" Mike asked, interested.

"Lacoste." Luke answered simply.

"What about you, Nathan? What do you and Haley do?" Mike asked.

"I play Basketball for the Charlotte Bobcats."

"Wow. What about you Jake?"

"Well, Peyton is a free-lance artist, and I run a little sporting goods store downtown."

"Luke?" Lucas turned to see Karen standing behind him, "It's almost time to eat. Brooke has requested you bring the kids to the kitchen."

Lucas immediately got up, with Mike, Jake, and Nate right behind him, bracing themselves for walking into the kid's room. They found Emily, Conrad, and Jenny sprawled out on the bed, talking, and Jaime, Ava, Ella and Tyler building Lego towns. The guys each took two kids by the hand, and arrived in the kitchen after just a few seconds.

Nathan looked over to Haley, who was holding Bryan, then asked, "Hales? Why is my son wearing tight pink pants?"

Haley giggled, "He soiled his, and Ava was the only one with an extra pair, so this is his punishment." Nathan rolled his eyes, and took Bryan from Haley, situating him at the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you enjoy being the hostess?" Lucas asked Brooke as they lay on the couch, a few minutes after everybody left.

"Yes." Brooke said decidedly, "But I'm so tired."

Lucas wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her onto his lap, "Well how about we go to bed then." Lucas proposed.

"What, Luke? No, it's only nine, and we have to clean up." Brooke insisted.

"My mom already cleaned up. Come on Cheery, you're pregnant, let's go to bed." Lucas said. He waited for a reply, but looking down, he found that Brooke had already taken him up on his offer, and was fast asleep in his arms. He lifted her up, and carried her to bed, removing her shoes and jeans and gently tucked her under the covers.

* * *

Thanks so much! I hope you liked it. Please please review, they make me so happy! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Hey y'all! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! Here's chapter three!

Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

Chapter 3-

"LUKE!" Brooke screamed, "GET UP! I NEED YOU!" Lucas climbed out of bed, and found Brooke in the bathroom, throwing up. He immediately pulled her hair out of her face, and waited until she was through. 

"Oh my gosh, Luke, I'm dying." Brooke sobbed, leaning her head into her husband's chest. 

"Brooke, you're not dying, you're having morning sickness. Mom had it all the time when she was pregnant with Emily." Lucas said.

"All the time?" Brooke screeched. She had never been a good sick person. All the sudden another wave of nausea hit her, and she was back to the toilet, sobbing the whole time. Lucas glanced at the clock, noting it was seven thirty. 

"Brooke, baby?" Lucas asked, stroking her sweaty hair away from her face. 

"I have to go to work. Do you want me to call Haley or Peyton for you?" Brooke's face fell, and what little peace she had was gone. 

"Peyton." She whispered. 

---------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke leaned up against her beautiful claw-foot tub, tears streaming down her face. How could Lucas have left? He knew how much she hating being sick, and how much she needed him. How had he had the audacity to ask if she needed Peyton or Haley? Of course she needed them! But she really needed him. She already knew Haley had a kid at home with her in the mornings and couldn't't come, but Lucas was a part time coach! Could he not do his part-time later? She had needed him, and he left. She tried telling herself it was just the hormones, but she didn't't really believe it. Her everlasting rock was not so everlasting anymore. She was an after-work wife. And that hurt her more than any amount of sickness ever could. She heard the front door swing open and Peyton come in. A few minutes later she found Brooke on the floor of her bathroom. 

"Brooke, sweetie, are you okay?" Peyton asked worriedly. Brooke nodded through her tears, then contradicted her statement by suddenly clutching the toilet, and vomiting violently. Peyton held her hair for the next three hours, until Brooke could finally go 20 minutes without getting sick. The girls were laying on Brooke's couch when Peyton worked up to courage to ask Brooke what was wrong. She knew Brooke didn't't do well sick, but the tears the young woman was shedding were more than that. 

"I just don't feel good," Brooke lied. 

"I know you better than that," Peyton argued, "You're upset about something that you're not telling me." Brooke looked up at Peyton,

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Never," Peyton agreed. 

"Lucas doesn't't love me anymore," Brooke revealed, breaking down into tears like Peyton had never seen before. 

"That's not true!" Peyton argued, "Lucas loves you more than you could imagine, Jake was telling me just last night how much Lucas missed you when he isn't't here." 

"Yeah, I know," Brooke agreed, "But he left me this morning, Peyton. The one time I need him the most, he left. He's never done that before. He used to miss work anytime I wanted him too. And now, when I need him, more than ever, he's at work."

Not knowing quite what to say, Peyton pulled the broken woman into a hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke? Brooke?" Brooke awoke to Peyton shaking her and calling her name.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I know you need me, but I have to pick Ava up from pre-school. I'll be back in a few minutes, but I wanted to know if you thought you could keep down some lunch." Peyton offered. 

"Lunch? What time is it?" Brooke asked, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Twelve." Peyton answered. "You fell asleep in the middle of the movie."

"I have got to stop doing that! And to answer your question, I would love some lunch, anything's fine, just nothing too exciting." Peyton nodded her head, and got up to leave.

"Hey, Peyton?" Brooke said, "Thank you, for everything."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Brooke! Aunt Brooke!" Ava called, running into the living room, "We're eating with you today!" 

"You are?" Brooke asked, in mock surprise, "Like a party?" 

"Yeah!" Ava exclaimed, climbing into Brooke's lap. 

"Hey, Brooke," Peyton greeted, handing the food to Brooke "Sorry, it's McDonald's, Ava kind of insisted." 

"That's fine, Peyt, thanks." They moved into the kitchen to eat their lunch. 

"Umm… Brooke?" Peyton asked, "I think I may have to go after this, Ava needs a nap, and I think I'm coming down with a cold, I'm starting to feel really bad." 

"That's fine," Brooke said, "I understand. Thank you so much. I mean that. For lunch, and holding my hair, and sitting with me, and everything." 

"Of course best friend! That's what I'm here for." Peyton said, picking up Ava and collecting her things. 

"Bye P. Jagelski, Feel better, I love you." 

"Bye Brooke. Call me if you get sick again tomorrow. Lucas loves you." 

_Lucas loves you._ If only Brooke could believe it.

------------------------------------------------------

Brooke woke up the next day to an empty bed. She couldn't believe he didn't say goodbye. They always had breakfast together. Brooke glanced at the clock, seven-o-clock. Seven? Why did he leave at seven? She thought back on the last night, unhappily. He had come home late, and had already eaten. He asked if she felt any better. She said yes. He asked if Peyton came by. She said yes. They went to bed early, and he didn't't seem to care. And now he left before breakfast. All the sudden Brooke felt a rush of sickness hit her, and she ran to bathroom to vomit. She started to tear up, then grabbed the phone. 

"Peyton?" she asked. 

"Yeah?" the voice on the other line answered hoarsely. 

"Is this Brooke? Do you need me to come over?" 

"Peyton, are you okay?" Brooke asked. 

"Yeah, my cold is just getting bad, that's all. Do you need me?" 

"No." Brooke lied. "I just wanted to say hey. You don't sound too good, Pey. Let me get Ava and Jenny today, and bring them by after dinner." 

"Really? That'd be great." Peyton accepted. 

Brooke felt another wave of sickness hit her, so she quickly said goodbye, and started in on another morning of throwing up. She sat on the counter trying to think of who to call. Not Haley. Beth wasn't't old enough to go to preschool yet. Not Karen. She had the café to run, and she couldn't't cry about Luke to his mom. She thought about who to call all morning, and by the time she'd thought of someone, she felt a lot better. She walked into the kitchen, hoping to find a Sprite, and seeing the clock on her oven, realized it was time to get Ava. She must've been sick a lot longer today than yesterday. She grabbed a Sprite, and slid on some jeans then drove down to the pre-school. She found a parking spot near the entrance, and looked around for anyone with a kid near Ava's age. She found Haley, picking up Jaime and Bryan. 

"Brooke!" she said, "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm getting Ava, Peyton's sick." Brooke responded. 

"Are you okay?" Haley asked, "You look a little pale yourself"

"Morning sickness, I've been throwing-up all morning." Brooke stated. 

"And you volunteered to baby-sit?" Haley asked, incredulously.

"Peyton stayed with me all yesterday and held my hair, and listened to me cry, so I thought I owed her one. Plus Lucas and I are having problems, and I kinda need a distraction." Haley nodded knowingly. 

"Well, Ava's classroom is right down there, and, Brooke, everything will be fine." Haley said. 

"I'll see you later, love you." Brooke walked to the classroom Haley had pointed out, and rapped gently on the door. 

"Hi, is there anything I can do to help you?" a plump lady in her mid-fifties asked. 

"Umm… yes. I'm Brooke Scott, I'm here for Ava Jagelski, her mom is sick today, so I'm watching her and her sister."

"Oh, you must be her Aunt Brooke, she talks about you the time," the lady smiled, "Let me go get her for you." 

"Aunt Brooke!" Ava shrieked, running towards her. 

"I guess that's not necessary," the woman said. 

"Aunt Brooke, where's Mommy?" Ava asked. 

"Mommy doesn't feel good today, so you and Jenny are gonna hang with me today." Brooke explained. 

"Oh!" Ava said. "Can we get McDonalds?" 

Brooke felt sick just hearing the name. She sipped her Sprite, desperately hoping she wouldn't get sick.

"Not today." Brooke said, breathing slowly through her mouth. "You had McDonalds yesterday." 

"Nu-uh." Ava lied.

"Yes you did silly-girl, I was there." 

" I forgot," Ava giggled. Brooke rolled her eyes and lifted Ava up, taking her to the car.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Brooke, what's for lunch?" Ava asked.

"Macaroni and Cheese." Brooke answered, pulling a package from the freezer, and popping it in the microwave. Brooke sat Ava down at the table with her juice, then put the noodles in a bowl for her goddaughter. Brooke had thought about eating some, but with a kid around, she really didn't't want to risk getting sick. Ava finished eating, and Brooke put her down for nap. Brooke sat down on the couch, hoping something good was on TV. The phone rang, and Brooke ran to grab it, before the noise woke up Ava. 

"Hello?" Brooke answered. 

"Hey Brooke, it's Rachel. I was just calling to remind you that you have an appointment tomorrow at 10." The phone had woken Ava, and she made her way into Brooke's lap.

"Aunt Brooke!" she whined, pulling on Brooke's shirt. "I'm up! No more nap!" 

"Thanks." Brooke said into the phone, "I'll be there." 

"Who's with you?" Rachel asked, "You and Lucas having some fun?"

"Ew. Rachel, no. That's Ava. Peyton's sick today, and since she stayed with me all yesterday while I barfed, I thought I'd watch her for Peyt." Brooke explained. 

"Morning sickness, huh? We'll talk about that tomorrow. Did you have it today?" Rachel asked. 

"Worse than yesterday. I threw up from seven to eleven, and haven't eaten all day."

"I'm so sorry, Brooke. We all know you don't do well sick. In high school you'd cry if you got a cold." Rachel joked. 

"I still do that, actually." Brooke informed her, "But I gotta go, Ava's going to rip my shirt here in a minute. Bye." 

"Bye! See you tomorrow." Rachel said. 

_Crap. _Brooke thought. She's forgotten about the appointment, and Lucas for sure needed to come. She put Ava back down in the bedroom, and decided to call Lucas. 

"Hello?" Lucas answered. 

"Luke. It's me. We have an appointment with Rachel tomorrow at 10." Brooke informed him. 

"Uh, cool. I'll be there." Lucas said, "What'd you do today?" 

"Well, I puked all morning, and now I'm trying to keep down a Saltine." Brooke answered, sarcastically. 

"I'll talk to you later," Brooke said, not wanting to talk to him right then. 

"Okay, Bye Brooke. I love you." Lucas said, and then hung up the phone. Brooke turned off her handset, thinking about those words. _I love you. _She knew he meant them, she just wondered how much.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke rapped on Peyton's door, Ava on her hip, and Jenny holding her hand. The girls had a good time. Brooke had really enjoyed having kids around, and she couldn't wait for hers. Peyton opened the door in her pajamas, coughing loudly. 

"Hey Brooke, hey babies. Thanks for watching them today."

"Pey, are you okay? You sound like you're getting worse." Brooke asked, concerned. 

"Oh, yeah, the doctor said I have bronchitis." Peyton said. 

"Bronchitis? P. Jagelski, that's bad. Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah, Jake is home." Peyton said.

"Okay, well, call me if you need a sitter. Anytime but the morning." Brooke offered.

"Are you still getting sick? Feel better." Peyton said. 

"Thanks buddy, back atcha." Brooke said goodbye, kissing the girls, and hugging Peyton. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Brooke arrived home a few minutes later, exhausted from the work it takes to entertain two little girls. She opened the door to find Lucas on the couch, playing a video game. He never had grown out of those. 

"Hey Brooke." He said, looking up from the game.

"Hey Broody." Brooke greeted, sadly. Lucas turned the game off, and pulled Brooke into his lap. Brooke stiffened, but let him hold her.

"Brooke," Lucas started, "You haven't been my Cheery the past couple of days. You seem kind of distant. What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his hand up and down her tense back. 

"Nothing." Brooke lied, wiping away a stray tear. 

"Brooke," Lucas pleaded. 

"Fine! I'm upset because you don't love me as much as you used to." Brooke exclaimed, collapsing into her husband's chest.

"Brooke, where did you get that idea?" Lucas asked, shocked.

"Because you don't! You didn't't stay with me when I was sick, yesterday or today. I needed you, and you weren't here! And you left before saying goodbye this morning!" Brooke was bawling now. 

"What?" Lucas asked. "I had to go to work. I wanted to stay with you more than you could imagine. But you'll be sick every morning for a few months. I can't take that much time off. And if you needed me that bad, you should have told me. I would have stayed, or come home. And I had a 5 am practice this morning; I didn't't want to wake you." Lucas explained. 

Brooke continued to cry, realizing now how silly she'd been. It must've been hormones after all. 

"I'm sorry." She apologized, "It must be the hormones. I love you Luke, and I know you love me too." Lucas started slowly rocking her, knowing she must be exhausted from a day with Jenny and Ava. They were sweet little girls, but had a lot of energy. 

"You ready to go to bed?" Lucas asked. 

"Bed, yes. Sleep, no." Brooke said, grinning.

"Ooh, that sounds good," Lucas said, carrying Brooke to the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed, then slowly pulled off her pink tee shirt, running his fingers along the rhinestones on it reading, "Brooke Scott—Lacoste." Nothing made him prouder than those words. Brooke started in on his shirt, biting open the snaps, and lifted off his undershirt reading the same words. Lucas slowly kissed her stomach on his way to her mouth, sending chills down her spine. Twenty minutes later, the couple was fast asleep, naked, in each other's arms.

* * *

AN- I know that Brooke was making a big deal out of nothing, just remember she's pregnant. Thanks so much, and please **review**! I didn't get many at all last time. I love you for reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Hey guys! I don't really like this chapter at all, it's really just a filler chapter, but whatever. I'm not a doctor, nor have I ever been pregnant, so please exuse the lack of reality in the doctor visits. Please read and review! I try to reply to most reviews, but for this chapter, if you review me and have a story posted, I promise I will read and review one of your stories. Thanks so much! Enjoy!

* * *

"Brooke and Lucas Scott?" 

The nurse called. Brooke and Lucas stood and went to the back with the woman. They went through the procedures, and sat, waiting for Rachel to come in. Brooke had been sick all morning, and was beginning to think she was going to vomit through the entire appointment. She had been fine so far, but she'd had quite a few close calls. She felt another wave of nausea hit her, and sat breathing slowly through her mouth. Lucas noticed she didn't look too good, and pulled her body against his. The smell of his cologne started to become more than she could bear. She felt it coming, and ran to the bathroom. She vomited violently for a few minutes, then walked back to the room, and lay back on the doctor chair. She had tears welling in her eyes when Rachel walked in.

"Hey guys." Rachel greeted. "How are we doing?" Brooke just lay there breathing, trying not to cry, or get sick again. 

"She's had a lot of morning sickness." Lucas explained, "She's been throwing up all morning." 

"Ahh." Rachel said, walking over to Brooke, taking her hand. 

"Anything else?" she asked, looking at Luke.

"Not that I know of."

"Okay then, we'll start the sonogram now. Brooke, I'm just putting gel on your stomach, and we're going to be able hear the heartbeat." Brooke nodded, and Rachel lifted up Brooke's shirt so her belly was exposed. Rachel rubbed the gel onto Brooke's still flat stomach, and starting moving the machine around. 

"Do you hear that?" Rachel asked. Brooke nodded, and smiled at Lucas. 

"That's our baby," she grinned. 

"That's our baby," he agreed.

Brooke was at home, laying on her bed reading Belly Laughs, when the phone rang. 

"Brooke?" the voice on the other line said. 

"Peyton? How are you feeling?" Brooke asked.

"Okay. Can you get the girls today? The doctor wants me to sleep a few more days, I know it's last minute," Peyton asked.

"Sure." Brooke agreed, "We heard the heartbeat today, Peyt." 

"What?! Brooke that's amazing. I'm so happy for you," Peyton congratulated. 

"Thanks!" Brooke giggled. 

"Bye, Pey, I'll drop the girls off around eight!" Brooke hung up the phone, and noticed it was almost twelve. Peyton had been more last minute than she's expected. She put down her book, and went to get Ava. She got out of the car, and headed towards Ava's classroom. 

"Aunt Brooke!" Brooke turned to see Bryan and Jaime running towards her. She gave them each a big hug, then looked up to find Haley. Haley was coming around the corner, Beth on her hip, screaming for Jaime and Bryan to "get back here right now!" Brooke giggled at the sight of her frazzled friend.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, "Is Peyton still sick?" 

"Yeah, bronchitis, I have the girls for the rest of the week." Brooke explained, "But the really important news, we heard the heartbeat!"

"Brooke, that's so amazing," Haley cheered.

"Mommy, I go with Aunt Brooke?" Jaime asked. 

"Ask Aunt Brooke." Haley instructed. Jaime turned to Brooke, and Brooke nodded, and lifted the little girl into her arms. They walked down to Ava's classroom, and she wanted to be held too. Brooke walked to the car, with a little girl on each hip, and situated them in their seats. She decided to take them to Karen's Café. The food was good, and she always loved to see Karen. They pulled into the parking lot, and Brooke carried the girls inside, and put them down in a booth. Karen, seeing them come in, went to the table to say hello a get their order. 

"Brooke! It's good to see you! What are you doing carrying Ava and Jaime? You're not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting, and last time I checked, two curly headed blonde girls is heavy lifting!" Karen half greeted, half scolded. 

"Sorry Karen." Brooke said sheepishly. 

"Why do you have the girls anyway?" Karen inquired. 

"Peyton's sick, and Jaime wanted a play date." Brooke explained. Karen nodded, understandingly, and took their orders.

They left the café a little while later, Brooke leading the girls by their hands. Brooke decided to walk the girls to the park, and come back for the car a little later. At the park they found Mike, Heidi, Cayden, and Tyler playing. Ava and Tyler ran to the sandbox, with Jaime toddling behind. 

"I just saw your wife this morning." Brooke said to Mike, while tickling Cayden's feet. "Really? Appointment or pleasure?" Mike asked.

"Appointment. We got to hear the heartbeat." Brooke answered.

"That's cool. I remember hearing my kids' heartbeats for the first time. So why do you have Ava and Jaime?" he wanted to know. Brooke explained the whole Peyton sick, Jaime bored scenario to him. They continued their small talk for a while, until Jaime came running, collapsing into Brooke's arms, her big brown eyes filled with tears. 

"Aunt Brooke, I falled!" she exclaimed, burying her face into Brooke's neck. 

"Uh-oh." Brooke said, rocking Jaime in her arms, trying to calm her. "I guess this is my cue to leave, I have to be at the elementary school to get Jenny in a few minutes, anyways." Brooke told Mike.

Mike nodded, and Brooke rounded Ava up, and walked the girls back to the car. Brooke flipped open her phone and called Haley, letting her know she would pick up the kids and would be at Naley's place in thirty minutes with the kids. She pulled into a parking spot and walked into the school, first hitting the kindergarten room to get Ady, then the fourth grade for Conrad, them finally fifth for Jenny. Brooke loaded up all five kids in her car, beginning to understand what Haley's life must be like. Brooke was glad when they got Haley's. Five kids in one car can get pretty loud. Jaime immediately ran into Haley's arms, shoving Bryan out of the way. Jenny and Conrad went into the kitchen to start on homework, and the rest of the kids seemed to just run around, screaming. Brooke and Haley made themselves comfortable on a bench, where they could watch the kids play, then started in on girl talk. 

"So have you talked to Peyton?" Haley asked. 

"Not since lunchtime." Brooke answered, "She called and asked me to watch the girls until Jake got home."

"Poor thing, bronchitis sucks. How are things with you and Luke? You said yesterday you were having problems." Haley asked. 

"Much better, I guess it was just the sickness and hormones weighing on me. I wasn't thinking clearly." Brooke answered. 

Haley nodded, "Nathan and I fought all through all five of my pregnancies. I'm not sure how we got through it."

"Well, me and Luke should be fine then, because I totally got the better Scott. In every way," Brooke bragged, "And I would know. Remember that tape from high school?" 

"How could I forget?" Haley sighed. 

"Hey, Hales, can I ask you something?" Brooke requested. 

"Why not?" Haley answered.

"Do you ever wonder if your and Nathan's sex is good or not? Since he's the only guy you've been with, for all you know he sucks."

* * *

AN- Sorry it was so short, I promise the next chapter is longer. Also coming up is some Naley drama and some major Brucas. Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Brooke was dozing in the window seat in her living room when the doorbell rang. Normally, Lucas would have answered it, but he was at the store, catering to another of Brooke's cravings. Brooke stood up and answered the door, surprised to see Haley and all her kids at on the front step.

"Haley," she greeted, surprised, "Come on in guys." Haley was holding Bryan and Jaime, and had a tear-streaked Ady attached to her leg, and Conrad was carrying Beth, trying his best not to cry, Brooke knew. Haley ushered the older two inside, then laid the younger three on Brooke's bed. Haley still hadn't spoken, but Brooke could tell she'd been crying and yelling. Brooke picked up a crying Ady, then looked to Haley.

"Baby, what's wrong? It's midnight, why are you here, and why are the kids crying?" she asked. Haley said nothing. Brooke, realizing that Ady and Conrad must be exhausted, took them to her room, and settled them beside their siblings. Coming back into the living room, she pulled Haley into her lap and wrapped her arms around her. Haley gasped for air a few times, then started to talk.

"Na-nathan, he, he, cheated on me." Haley managed to stutter out, her eyes flooding with tears.

"Oh my gosh." Brooke said. This couldn't be true. They were Nathan and Haley. Number one cutest couple ever. Haley had gone into full-on breakdown mode, and was crying uncontrollably. Brooke had no idea what to say. She just sat on the couch, rocking Haley slowly back and forth, slow tears trickling down her cheeks. Lucas arrived home about 20 minutes later, bags of ice-cream in tow, to find Brooke and a red-eyed Haley asleep on the couch. He stuck the ice-cream in the freezer, and went to his room, to find five kids asleep on his bed. Not really knowing what to do, he went to the guest bedroom to sleep.

The next morning, Lucas awoke to the loudest noise he'd ever heard. He slid his jeans on and walked out of the bedroom. As he walked down the stairs, he noticed quite a few things. Haley was in his and Brooke's room, sleeping. Brooke was in the bathroom throwing-up. Ady and Conrad were fighting over something Lucas couldn't quite figure out. Beth was sitting on the floor, screaming. Jaime was trying desperately to pour herself some cereal. Bryan was running around the coffee table in circles. Lucas stood in bewilderment as to what to do. He decided to see Brooke first, and try to figure out what was going on.

"Hey," he said, walking into the bathroom.

"Hey, Luke." Brooke responded, leaning against the tub.

"I really hate to ask, but why are Haley and the kids here?" Lucas inquired.

Brooke looked up at Lucas, "Luke, Nathan cheated on Haley." Brooke said.

"What? No he didn't. He loves Haley." Lucas defended.

"I don't know Luke, but Haley thinks he did, and we have to be here for her. Can you get the kids ready for school? Get them clean clothes, and feed them and brush their hair and teeth." Brooke asked. Lucas nodded, and Brooke leaned back over the toilet.

_Clothes? _Lucas asked himself. Where was he going to find clothes for five kids? Pacing the house, a box in the bedroom caught his eye. 'Brooke Scott—Lacoste Kids and Baby.' Perfect. Brooke had gotten tons of samples of her clothes the week before. He grabbed the box and walked into the kitchen. Kids were everywhere. Screaming, crying, laughing, you name it. He immediately started dressing kids. Yellow dress on Jaime. Purple skirt on Ady. Blue shorts on Bryan, and so forth. Brooke walked in, only a little green, and followed his lead, and the kids were dressed an about ten minutes. Brooke then took the older four to the bathroom to brush hair and teeth, and Lucas held Beth, and set out bowls of Lucky Charms. After a few minutes, Brooke led the kids back to the kitchen, and then, feeling sick, left them with Lucas. Twenty minutes later, Luke was in the car, driving four kids in designer clothes to school. Brooke climbed into bed beside Haley with Beth and fell back asleep for a few minutes. Five kids were hard. Haley awoke around the same time Brooke did.

"Hey, Hales." Brooke said.

"Hey." Haley stated.

"How ya doing?" Brooke asked.

"Crappy. How are the kids?" Haley asked.

"Good. They're at school. Luke found some sample 'Brooke Scott—Lacoste Kids and Baby' clothes for them." Brooke explained. Haley just nodded then rolled back over, not even acknowledging Beth cuddled on Brooke's chest. Brooke slid out of bed, and walked to the living room. She grabbed the phone and climbed into the window seat, dialing Peyton's number.

"Hello?" Peyton answered.

"Pey, it's Brooke. Nathan cheated on Haley, and she's at my house, and won't get out of bed. What do I do?" Brooke begged. There was silence on the other end.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"I'll be right over."

"Brooke?" Peyton called, sticking her head through the door. Brooke looked up to see Peyton, dressed in her pajamas, sticking her head through the door. "She's in my room." Brooke said. Peyton went in to Brooke and Lucas' room, and lay down next to Haley.

"Pey?" Haley asked, turning over to see her friend.

"Hey." Peyton said.

"Peyton, you're sick. Why are you here?" Haley asked.

"Because I love you. And taking the bus in a bathrobe gets some great reactions."

"Why'd you take the bus?" Brooke asked, walking in with ice-cream. Lucas had bought every flavor of Ben and Jerry's there was the night before.

"I'm too dizzy drive." Peyton answered.

"Peyton! I would have picked you up." Brooke scolded.

"Then we'd have to stop every five minutes for you to barf." Peyton teased.

"Don't even say that word, or it might happen." Brooke said. Haley leaned her head against Peyton's.

"So what flavor?" Brooke asked, holding out a bag of ice-cream.

"Phish Food." Peyton said, grabbing a pint and a plastic spoon from Brooke.

"And Tutor-mom?" Brooke asked.

"Umm, nothing for me." Haley said.

"Haley eat." Brooke demanded, thrusting a pint of Fossil Food at Haley.

"No." Haley whined, "I'm not hungry, if you forgot, my husband slept with some whore." Haley shot out.

"Fine." Brooke consented. Peyton had fallen asleep mid-argument, and as stubborn as Brooke was, Haley matched her. Beth started crying from the guest bedroom where Brooke had put her down for a nap. Brooke got up and brought the little girl to her mom. Haley smiled at the sight of her youngest daughter, and took her from Brooke.

"Hey baby girl." Haley cooed, bouncing the baby on her lap. Beth giggled and gurgled. Brooke grinned at the sight of the two. Haley hadn't smiled all day. She hadn't sat up all day for that matter. Brooke couldn't wait for her baby to be born. Beth made everything better for Haley when she smiled. Brooke wanted that. After a few minutes, Haley got tired, Brooke chalked it up to depression, and handed Beth back to Brooke. Brooke took Beth to the kitchen to play with some spoons, the closest thing Brooke had to baby toys. Haley rolled over and fell back asleep beside Peyton.

It was 12:00. Neither Haley nor Peyton had gotten out of bed. Brooke figured she probably needed to get the kids. She took Haley's car, since it already had the car-seats, and Brooke's little Lexus wouldn't fit half the kids. She buckled Beth in and headed for the school. She drove for a bit, then pulled into the pre-school. It was becoming routine, getting Ava at 12. Brooke had a feeling that the afternoon was going to be pandemonium. She picked up Jaime, and grabbed her by the hand she wasn't holding Beth with. Then she went to Ava's classroom, to get her. She'd run out of hands. She had Ava grab her belt-loop with her tiny hand. On to Bryan. She had given up on a way to contain him, and just kept her eye on him. Haley was immortal. That's the only way she could've raised five such amazing kids. Thinking of Haley, she quickly decided bringing four pre-schoolers to the house where Hales and Peyton were was not the best idea.

"Who wants to go to Grandma Karen's?" Brooke asked. She was answered with enthusiastic cheers, so she packed the kids up in the car and drove to Karen's Café.

"Grandma Karen!" Bryan yelled, running into the café, almost as soon as Brooke unbuckled him. Brooke followed with the girls.

"Brooke!" Karen greeted, "It seems every time I see you now you're with those kids."

"Well, Haley is having some personal problems, and Peyton won't be up to a three year old for another few days." Brooke explained.

"You have a good heart, Brooke Scott, I'm proud to have you as my daughter-in-law." Karen said. Brooke dimpled at the complement. She remembered her high-school days. A good heart was not how people used to describe her. She was jolted out of her thoughts by a loud shrill.

"Bryan! Lemme alone!" Ava squealed, "Aunt Brooke! Bryan bothering me!"

"I am not!" Bryan screamed. Beth and Jaime, both disturbed by the noise, chose that moment to start bawling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Brooke said, separating the two.

"Bryan, Ava, sit down in that booth, and leave each other alone." Brooke ordered. Ava gave Bryan an indignant look, causing Brooke to smile. Brooke picked up Jaime, and as soon as Jaime stopped crying, Beth did too. Brooke ordered five kid's chicken fingers. She figured she could share with Beth. The next hour Brooke spent convincing the kids to eat.

Finally, at 2:00, she had managed to get the kids to consume enough food to satisfy her. Wow. Next up was getting the elementary school gang. It was three by the time she had all the kids. It was official, Brooke was going insane. She had eight screaming kids in the car with her. It was down to seven once she dropped Emily off at the café. It got no quieter. Brooke shouldn't have expected it to. Emily wasn't exactly a rambunctious child. She was pretty much a younger Karen, right down to her cooking abilities, and soft brown curls. Brooke wasn't exactly sure where to take the kids. She couldn't watch all of them at the park, and the older ones had homework. Against her better judgment, she ended up back at her and Lucas' house.

She put Ady, Ava, Bryan, Jaime, and Beth down for a nap in the guest bedroom. Jenny and Conrad got comfortable in the kitchen with their homework and a snack. Brooke snuck into her room, where Haley and Peyton were. She was fine with Peyton sleeping all day. She had a fever of 102 for goodness sake, and could barely stand up. But Haley, she was worried about. Nathan and Haley were a pair. They weren't complete without each other. And it wasn't like Haley not to think of her kids constantly. Peyton started coughing, and woke up.

"Where are my girls?" she asked, as soon as she realized where she was.

"Napping and doing homework." Brooke answered.

"Thank you so much Brooke. You're amazing. Where is Hales' brood?" Peyton inquired.

"The same as Jen and Ava, and thank you, I am amazing." Brooke grinned. Peyton coughed roughly again, waking Haley up.

"Hey." Haley said.

"You okay, tutor-mom?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"Oh my gosh, the kids. What time is it?" Haley asked, struggling for the clock.

"It's four. And you're kids are fine. Napping actually. What about you?" Brooke asked again.

"I'm fine." Haley lied.

"You're not fine." Brooke argued, shoving Peyton aside, and crawling beside Haley.

"Please talk. I know you're hurting, but I'm really really worried." Brooke said, beginning to tear up.

"I can't." Haley said, her voice cracking, "I can't talk. It hurts too much." Peyton wrapped her arms around Haley, as did Brooke.

"Aunt Brooke? I need help." Jenny called, walking into the bedroom. She stared for a bit at the cluster of crying women on her aunt's bed.

"Mom?" she asked, "Why are you here?"

"Aunt Haley needed me." Peyton explained, "Brooke will help you with whatever you need." Jenny nodded, then went to hug her mom and Haley, and left the room with Brooke.

"What's wrong with Aunt Haley?" Jenny asked as soon as they left the room, "Is she sick like Mom?"

"No, baby, she's not, she's just really sad." Brooke said.

"Why?" asked Jenny.

"Because someone she trusted let her down." Brooke stated, "What did you need help with?"

"Math," Jenny said.

"Boy you've got the wrong person. But let's see what we can do." Brooke said, settling down between Jenny and Conrad.

Brooke sent Haley home to talk to Nathan that night. Brooke, hoping that Haley wouldn't have to come back, made herself and Lucas dinner reservations for the first time in a long time. She was supposed to meet Lucas at an Italian restaurant downtown at six. She climbed into her car at 5:45, feeling beautiful. She was just beginning to show, and that thrilled her. She had picked out a mid-calf length black dress and paired it with a pair of black sparkly flats. Brooke missed her heels. Her ankles were beginning to swell, though, and heels only made it worse.

She arrived at the restaurant right on time, for once. She grinned at the sight of her husband. Lucas grabbed her hand, then pulled her into a light kiss. She dimpled again, causing Lucas to smile. He loved her dimples. They made Brooke 'Brooke'. The hostess showed them to their table, and the couple sat down, and opened their menus. After they had ordered they started in on their conversation. The meal was sweet and uneventful. Lucas put a hundred down on the table, and grabbed Brooke's hand.

"Let's go somewhere fun." He said.

"Okay," Brooke agreed, starting to stand up.

"Oh no you don't." Lucas grinned, blindfolding his wife, and pulling Brooke up into his arms. Brooke shrieked and giggled, and wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck. The couple left the restaurant laughing, and continued to laugh as Lucas carried Brooke down the street. A few minutes later he put her gently down on the ground, and took the blindfold off. Looking around, she realized she was at the Rivercourt.

"Luke! What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Playing ball." Lucas answered.

"Nuh-uh. Not with your heart." Brooke argued, placing her hand on Lucas' chest, referring to Lucas' HCM.

"I took my medicine, Brooke. Plus, I'm not playing, you are." He teased.

"Lucas!" Brooke screeched, "I suck."

"Well let's fix that!" Lucas said, tossing the ball at Brooke. Brooke self-consciously dribbled the basketball a bit. She came to the basket, and prepared to make a shot. Lucas ran up behind her, spun her, and lifted her to the goal. She yelped, and giggled, tossing the ball in the hoop. She twisted her body, and wrapped her legs around Lucas' middle, kissing him passionately. Lucas made his way to the bleachers, and gently laid Brooke on one.

Brooke pulled herself closer to her husband, exploring his mouth with her tongue like she had a million times before. It never got old, being close to him. She started slowly undoing his shirt buttons.

"Brooke!" Lucas reproached, "We're in a public park! Some kid could walk up any minute!"

"So?" Brooke laughed. Lucas laughed too, and pulled his wife back to his body. He slowly unzipped her dress, and she kicked off her shoes.

Brooke and Lucas were asleep in their bed, just a few hours after being together in the park. The doorbell rang, waking Brooke and Lucas. Luke climbed out of bed, telling Brooke to go back to sleep, and went to answer the door. There, for the second night in a row, stood a tear-stained Haley. Lucas pulled his friend into a hug, as Haley leaned into him, sobbing. They stood like that a good ten minutes, before taking Haley to the master bedroom. Haley needed Brooke right then, he knew. He watched as Haley slid into bed next to Brooke, and as Brooke put her arms around her heart-broken friend. Lucas went again to the guest room, to sleep for the night.

* * *

AN- Okay, so there's chapter five! I like this chapter so much more than the last one, I hope you do too. I would really love some reviews! It seems each chapter I post I get less reviews. So please review, I love them so much! My offer from the last chapter still stands, if you review me, and have a story posted, I will read it and review you! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last time, I cannot tell you how much they mean to me! And y'all have some awesome stories! Thanks for reading, it means the world to me that you take the time out of your day to read this.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Here it is! Sorry it took a little bit longer to update this time. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews!

Disclaimer- First of all, I'm sorry for forgetting this for basically the whole story, but I don't own One Tree Hill, and never have.

Chapter 6-

--6 months later--

"Names, Lucas! We need names!" Brooke ordered from the couch. It was six months since Haley showed up at Brooke and Lucas' house. Nobody really figured out what happened with Nathan and Haley, but Haley and the kids were still at Brooke and Lucas'. Brooke and Lucas found out they were having twins, a boy and a girl, and Brooke was eight months along and on bedrest.

"Dan." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Eww, Luke, no! Good names! We don't want our kids like us, with names like Eugene and Penelope! Think Lucas!" Brooke cried.

"Okay, how about Keith for a boy. And you have to pick the girl's name." Lucas offered.

"Aww, Luke, that's perfect." Brooke beamed, tears in her eyes, "What a perfect family. A little boy, and little girl, and my superhot husband!"

"Brooke! What do you want for dinner?" Haley called loudly from the kitchen.

"And Haley." Lucas offered.

"And Haley." Brooke nodded.

Brooke woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the windows, and yawned. She stretched for a minute and decided to try to sit up, moving wasn't easy with two 80 percent grown babies in your stomach. She pulled herself up on the pillows, and flicked on the television.

"This is a 99 dollar value, and you can get it for just three easy payments of 39.99!" the announcer was saying. Brooke flicked the TV off. Even she knew three payments of 40 is more than 100.

"Hey Pretty girl," Lucas greeted, walking into the room, fresh from the shower.

"Hey beautiful," Brooke said, "Kiss me." Lucas did so, and Brooke giggled, dimpling up.

"Nate and I are taking the kids to the park today, so it's just you and Hales today, that okay?" he asked. Brooke nodded yes, and yawned again. She was always tired now, it didn't matter if she'd slept all morning or not. Lucas slipped on shorts and a tee-shirt, and went over to the bed.

"How ya feeling?" he asked his wife, settling down beside her against the pillows. Brooke hadn't even thought about it yet.

"Not too great," she admitted.

"You want me to stay home, baby?" He asked, worriedly.

Brooke shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. Can you imagine Nathan alone with five kids?" she giggled.

Lucas smiled, "I guess I do need to go then. Take care of my twins while I'm gone."

"Promise." Brooke agreed. This was a ritual Lucas had started when Brooke was put on bed rest to remind her why she going through it all. A horn honked outside, and Lucas kissed Brooke, then shuttled the kids out the door. Haley came in and climbed in next to Brooke.

"I miss him." Haley uttered sadly.

"I know." Brooke stated.

"How'd you do it?" Haley asked.

"Do what?" Brooke replied.

"Forgive Luke, and Peyton." She clarified.

"I realized I loved Lucas more than I loved myself." Brooke responded. Haley nodded. Brooke grimaced, and grabbed Haley's arm.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay Brooke?" Haley worried. She was answered by a thud as Brooke passed out, hitting her head on the headboard.

Meanwhile….

"How's Brooke?" Nathan asked Lucas, tossing the ball to Conrad.

"Haley's fine." Lucas retorted.

"I didn't ask." Nathan said.

"But you wanted to." Lucas declared.

"No, I didn't." Nathan persisted stubbornly, "I wanted to know how Brooke was."

"Oh, yeah, sure you did. Brooke is okay, she said she felt bad this morning, but I think it's the twins talking." Lucas answered.

"Hey Uncle Luke!" Conrad called, passing the ball to Lucas. Lucas caught it, and passed it to Bryan, who fell over with the weight of it, and started to bawl. Lucas ran over to him, wheezing, and started to pick him up. He suddenly felt his hand go numb, the feeling moving up his arm, and quickly to his heart.

"Luke!" Nathan called, "Oh my gosh, Lucas! Are you okay?" Nathan was answered by a thud, as Lucas passed out, hitting his head on the court.

A few minutes later, Brooke opened her eyes to see Haley screaming over her.

"What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke, thank goodness you're okay. You passed out."

"Oh." Was all Brooke said, "Oww! Haley, my back, my back hurts!"

"Roll over, I'll rub it." Haley offered. Brooke complied gratefully.

Haley pulled back the covers, and gasped, "Brooke, you're bleeding, you have to get to the hospital now." Brooke started shaking in fear, and crying.

"Haley! Help me! My babies!" she bawled.

"Will be fine, your babies will be fine, if you'll just come with me to the hospital." Brooke nodded, and put her arm over Haley's shoulder, struggling to stand. She made it to the car, barely. Haley drove her directly to the hospital, and they went in.

"Help! Help!" Haley screamed, dragging Brooke through the maternity ward, "My friend is pregnant and bleeding! Please help!" Her rampage caught the attention of a nurse, who immediately grabbed Brooke a wheelchair, and pushed her to the examination room.

"What's happening?" Brooke asked, groggily.

"We're going to get a doctor to look you over, then we're going to fix anything going wrong." The nurse said comfortingly. Haley was walking briskly behind the nurse, glad the kids were with Nathan.

"Lucas." Brooke said, quietly, "Call Lucas, I need him." Haley looked up at the nurse, and the nurse nodded.

"Get whoever she needs here, here. She's probably scared, and if he'll calm her, call him, she'll be fine with me." Haley bobbed her head, and went to the waiting room to call Luke. She tried Lucas' phone, and got his machine. She tried Nathan's, as much as she didn't want to talk to him, and got the some answer. Rachel came in.

"Hales?" she called, looking around the room.

"Oh thank goodness, Rachel, is she okay?" Haley exclaimed running to the young doctor.

"She'll be fine. Is Luke here?"

Haley shook her head, "I tried Lucas and Nathan, and couldn't reach either of them."

"Well, come with me." Rachel said, "We're doing a C-section, and someone should be with her."

"What?" Haley gasped. Brooke was only eight months pregnant. She was no doctor, but she'd given birth five times, and she knew something wasn't right.

"Brooke's had complications before with early labor, which is what is happening now. At this point, it's safest to just get the babies out. The bleeding is like having a menstrual cycle, something she shouldn't be having. If we don't get the twins out, we could lose them." Rachel explained.

Haley nodded, concerned. Rachel gave Haley a pair of scrubs to put on, and they walked into the delivery room.

"Hales!" Brooke gasped, relieved, "Is Lucas here?"

"No, baby, I couldn't reach him, but you have to have these babies now, okay?" Haley answered.

"No! Not okay! I need Lucas!"

"Brooke," Rachel butted in, "I'm going to be blunt, if you don't have them now, you could lose them. We can't wait for Luke."

Brooke nodded crying, "Are they going to be okay?" Brooke asked.

Rachel nodded, "Just fine. Talk to Haley, and before you know it, you'll be a mommy."

Brooke turned to Haley, "Beth said Aunt Brookie yesterday."

"Brooke!" Haley laughed, "Beth can barely say cat, much less Aunt Brookie!"

"So she makes you believe." Brooke grinned. Haley laughed again. Only Brooke could be so 'herself' while giving birth. Brooke joined in with Haley, laughing her snorting laugh. Just then, they heard a tiny wail. Brooke gasped, hearing her baby cry. She realized what a ridiculous conversation she'd just had while having her child. She started laughing again at the silliness of it, and soon heard another wail.

"Congrats, Brooke Scott, you have two beautiful, healthy children. A girl and a boy," Rachel beamed, handing the tiny babies to Brooke.

Brooke looked down at her twins, and fell in love. She'd never loved anything more. Baby Scotts were born to the sound of their mother's laugh, a sound they wouldn't hear again for a long time.

AN- Okay, so don't kill me. And don't jump to conclusions. Just because Lucas had a heart attack doesn't nessecarily mean that he's the one who's going to die. People come through heart attacks every day, and people die sudden deaths everyday too. Also, I'm not a doctor, so all my medical knowledge comes from Grey's Anatomy, so please forgive any error. Please please review! I also need middle names for the kids, so suggestions would be great! I already have the first names picked out, and I'm using them already in the sequel I'm writing, but I promise I will use a middle name from a review. My offer to review a story by you if you review me still stands. Thank you guys so much, it means the world that you're reading this.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill.

Lyrics are by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw.

Chapter 6

"Conrad!" Nathan shouted, "Bring me my cell phone, now!"

Conrad did so, too scared not to.

"911! My brother has HCM, and I think he just had a heart attack. We're at a park by the river!" Nathan barked through the phone. Seconds later, an ambulance arrived. They put Lucas on a stretcher.

"You coming?" The paramedic asked Nathan gruffly.

"I can't, I have my five kids with me. Can we follow?" Nathan asked.

The paramedic agreed, and Nathan loaded the kids up, not caring who was in who's car seat. Sirens were wailing, Nathan was speeding after them, and all five kids were scared, and crying.

Nathan tossed his phone back to Conrad, "Call Brooke," was all he said.

"No one's answering." Conrad reported. Nathan nodded, and concentrated back on the road, tears beginning to form in his eyes. They pulled into the hospital, directly after the ambulance, and watched as the paramedics rolled Lucas inside. Nathan grabbed the hands of his kids and ran into the waiting room. He pulled out his cell phone, desperate to reach Brooke, Karen, or even Haley. He couldn't. He called Peyton and Jake.

They arrived quickly, and immediately ran to Nathan, who was sitting in a chair, crying as if in a daze, while his children sat on the floor frightened, and bored. Peyton picked up Beth, who was sitting on the floor crying and confused. She reminded Peyton of herself in high school.

"I'm going to get a coffee." Nathan announced. He walked the halls, more scared than he'd been since Haley was hit in high school. Haley. He missed her so much. He had royally screwed up the best thing he had, and was left with nothing. He could almost see her pacing, like she always did, in the hall in front of him. He stopped abruptly. That was Haley.

"What's she doing here?" He thought.

"Thank goodness, Nathan! You got my message. Where's Lucas? They're so beautiful!" Haley exclaimed, forgetting for a moment who the person she was talking to was.

"Who's beautiful?" he asked, confused.

"The twins, who else would I be talking about?" Haley said, exasperated.

"Oh my gosh, Haley, I didn't get your message, and I guess you didn't get Conrad's." Nathan said.

"Conrad? What happened? Are the kids okay?" Haley worried.

"Lucas had a heart attack." Nathan said.

"You're joking with me, Nathan, stop." Haley demanded.

"I'm not." Nathan replied.

"Is he okay?" Haley asked, beginning to cry.

"I don't know." Nathan said.

"Who's with the kids?"

"Peyton." Haley nodded, and went to see Peyton. She walked into the waiting room and got bombarded with her kid's scared hugs.

"Hey Pey." Haley greeted.

"Haley, Thank goodness you're here." Peyton said.

"Brooke had the twins."

"Wow. What a crazy day in the Scott household. Can I see them?" Peyton requested.

"Yeah, through the glass. They're really premature, so only nurses and Brooke can see them." Peyton nodded, and followed Haley to Brooke's room, leaving all the kids with Jake.

"B. Scott!" Peyton barked, coming into the room.

"P. Jegelski!" Brooke squealed, "Have you seen my babies yet, it Luke here yet?" Haley looked at Peyton, and Peyton nodded.

"Brooke," Haley started, "I have to tell you something, but you have to be calm."

"Haley, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" Brooke paled.

"Lucas had a heart attack." Peyton finished for Haley.

Brooke turned white, "No he didn't." she said.

"He was playing with Nate and the kids, and he must've forgotten his medicine this morning." Peyton said.

"No he didn't." Brooke repeated, harsh this time.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry." Haley comforted.

"No he didn't." Brooke said again, quietly this time, through tears.

* * *

"Lucas Scott's family?" The doctor called. Nathan stood up, and walked over.

"I'm sorry. We did all we could, but we lost him. Were you able to get in touch with his wife?" The doctor said.

Nathan crumpled. This wasn't happening. He was having a bad dream. A nightmare. Lucas was fine. He never cheated on Haley. He lived a perfect life. But he wasn't dreaming. Lucas was gone. Haley was gone. Haley, seeing Nathan's face, knew what had happened, and felt herself starting to cry. Lucas was her best friend. He was practically her brother. He welcomed her and her five kids into his house. They had played mini-golf together on the roof of Karen's Café. _Karen. _She didn't know. Haley immediately grabbed her cell, and called Karen.

"Come to the hospital. Drop Emily off at Peyton's. All the kids are over there." Haley said when Karen answered. She wiped her eyes, and went to talk to Nathan.

"Brooke," was all Nathan said when she arrived.

"I'll tell her," Haley said. Nathan nodded, and Haley walked down to the maternity ward, knowing the best day and worst day of Brooke's life, were rolled together into one, horrible, and yet totally amazing day.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said, grimly.

"I know." Brooke stated.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I see it on your face. I'm a single mother." Brooke said, without a shred of emotion.

"I'm so sorry Brooke." Haley said.

"Why?" Brooke asked, "He left me. He was the bad guy. I shouldn't miss him, he's the one who left."

"Brooke," Haley started, "You know that's not true, Lucas loved you and the twins more than anyone has ever loved."

"Yeah, I thought that too, before. But I guess not." Brooke said.

"Brooke, I'm not letting you believe that. Lucas is gone, because that's God's plan. We can't see it now, but it's happening for a reason. Lucas knew that. He knew it was God's will for him to pass on, and that it would benefit you and the twins in the end. That's why he's gone. Not because he didn't love you, but because he loved you so much." Haley said.

"He does love me." Brooke said, remembering

_/flashback/_

"Hey," Brooke coughed, coming through Lucas' door.

"Hey Pretty Girl, you okay?" Lucas inquired.

Brooke nodded.

"What movies did you bring?" Lucas asked. Brooke fanned the movies, and showed them to Lucas.

"Spiderman, pizza's here." Lucas said. Brooke popped in the movie, and settled down on the couch, pulling a blanket over her, shivering a bit. Lucas plopped down beside her, and handed her a slice of pizza. Brooke looked at it for a bit, then laid it down on the table in front of her, wrapping herself more tightly in Lucas' Carolina blanket. Lucas, noticing her shivers, pulled her up to his body, wrapping his arms around her. Brooke sniffed and leaned her head against his chest. Lucas could tell she had a fever, but telling her that would only worry her, and the later she realized it, the later she would start complaining.

"Luke, I don't feel good." Crap.

"I know, just relax." Lucas comforted. Brooke nodded, and leaned back into Lucas, trying to keep her composure. She hadn't been sick around Luke in a long time, and she didn't want to break down in his arms for something as trivial as the flu. She fell asleep after a few minutes, and woke up the next morning on Luke's couch, aching so much she could barely move. She heard the door open, and turned to see Lucas coming in.

"Take this," he instructed, handing her a pill and a bottle of water. She gladly complied, taking the pill, and drinking the whole water bottle. Lucas sat down beside her, pulling her hot and yet shivering body into his lap. She finally broke down in his lap, showing him her true sick colors. Lucas rocked her as she cried, rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped out through tears.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because I'm a baby. This is so stupid." She said, wiping away her tears, trying to regain her composure.

"You're not a baby, you're just 'Brooke' and I love you," Lucas said, for the first time since he'd gotten back together with her after college.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

"I love you too," she smiled.

_/ end flashback/_

"_I'd climb right up to the sky take down the storm,_

_Just to be in your arms._

_I'd go and capture the moon, that's what I would do_

_Just to hear you say that you love me."_

* * *

AN- So, it was Lucas. Please don't kill me. Or hate me. Sorry it took so long to update, it's nearing the end of the school year for me, and I've been working double-time to get everything finished up. Thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews, they make my day. Please review this chapter, and remember, if you review and you have a story posted and I haven't reviewed you yet, I will read it and send you a review. And the babies don't have an official middle name yet, so if you have an idea, I'd love to hear it. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were all crowded onto Brooke's hospital bed.

"I guess we should name the babies." Brooke said. Peyton and Haley nodded in agreement.

"Celia Isabelle Scott and Keith Michael Scott," Brooke stated, "It's what Luke wanted."

"Perfect," Haley said.

"Absolutely," Peyton agreed.

Brooke seemed to be doing okay with Lucas' death. The reality hadn't seemed to hit her yet. Peyton was scared for the time that it did.

"Have we picked out names yet?" the nurse asked, much too cheery for Brooke's taste.

"Celia Isabelle and Keith Michael," Brooke said.

"Beautiful!" The nurse said, still much too happy for the situation. Did she not understand? These babies would never get to see their Daddy. She never got to say goodbye. It was her fault. If she had reminded him to take his pills, her husband would still be alive, with his children, where he belonged. Brooke would never admit it, but she was dying inside. She thought she could never hurt like she did when Lucas and Peyton cheated on her, but now she realized, that having your heart-broken was easy. Losing your love forever, without a shred of hope in his return, is what hurts the most.

"_What hurts the most, was being so close,_

_And having so much to say, _

_And watching you walk away._

_And never knowing, what could have been,_

_And not seeing that loving you,_

_is what I was born to do."_

* * *

"Hey babies!" Brooke squealed as they rolled her to her twin's cradles. Just seeing them broke Brooke's heart. The fact Lucas didn't even know they existed, the fact that Keith looked just like Lucas, the fact that they'll never meet their incredible daddy, all of this killed Brooke.

She had so much pain in her heart, and she didn't know what to do with it. So she ignored it. She hid behind her happiness. She had no reason not to be happy. She had been blessed with two beautiful children; she had enough money to live off of. Lucas had made a million dollars on his first book alone, and the money increased as the list of five books went on, not including commission. And 'Brooke Scott—Lacoste' gave her more than enough to please her every whim. She had great friends. Sure she was a widow, but that didn't really matter. She could live without Lucas. She didn't need him to exist. Or so she told herself.

The reality of the matter was that she had lost her reason to go on. When she'd been sick, or had a long day, she looked to Lucas. Now she had no one. She lived for one sole purpose now. Her kids were going to know how amazing their dad was, and she couldn't leave a task of that importance to anyone. It was her job; she owed it to Lucas, as well as to Celia and Keith. And when Celia was older, she was going to have Lucas as a guide for a good husband to find, and Keith as a good husband to be. So she went on, for Lucas' sake. And today was the day she was taking her babies home. She was scared to go home, to smell Lucas' scent, or see his books, but she didn't show it.

"Okay Brooke, ready to take your babies home?" the nurse asked.

"Yes!" Brooke answered enthusiastically. Nothing was going to ruin this for her. Not even the fact her husband was gone. Haley came to pick Brooke and the twins up.

"Okay Cece, we're going on a trip in Aunt Haley's car, and them we're going to be home!" Brooke told Celia, as she buckled her car seat.

Cece was the nickname Brooke had given Celia. It worked with her name, and was cute, so Cece it was. She knew Keith was a Broody Jr. the moment she saw him squint, but she couldn't quite bring herself to call him that.

"Okay, off we go!" Haley said. She'd left her kids with Nathan for the weekend, so she could get Brooke settled.

"Thanks for picking us up, Hales." Brooke said.

"Oh, sure no problem. You're boarding me and my five children; I can take you home from the hospital." Haley said, pulling into view of the house.

"We're home! Babies we're home!" Brooke shrieked. She grabbed Keith's car-seat with one hand, and Celia's in the other. She walked through the door for the first time since giving birth, and losing Lucas. The memories came flooding back to her.The time she and Lucas had stayed up until five in the morning watching movies, eating cake, and laughing, when they both had work the next morning. The time when her morning sickness got out of control, and she woke him up by puking all over him, and all he did was immediately ask Brooke if she was okay. All the times they made love, passionately kissed, or simply enjoyed each others company. It was gone. She would never feel that way again. She suddenly felt the pain wash over her. She fell to her knees, and cried. She cried for the first time since Lucas died.

She wept, unable to control herself, gasping, letting out deep sobs of pain. She needed him. She couldn't live without him. She couldn't live with the pain. She couldn't live seeing Lucas in her daughter's eyes everyday, or in her son's personality. She let herself be filled with pain. She lifted her head up, and all the pain came back in another crashing wave. She lay in a ball on the floor, unable to control herself. She was a single mother. How could she raise her kids, who simply oozed Lucas? How she look into their eyes without hurting? What kind of mother was she that it hurt to look at her own children? She was a widowed mother. That was what kind of mother she was. But one thing pained her more than anything else. She was no longer Lucas' wife. She was no longer the female half of Brucas. When she lost Lucas, she lost a part of herself. Her favorite part of herself. She would never again listen to him read to her, or feel his arms around her. She tried to get up again, and she felt another terrible wave of pain.

It was like a terrible riptide, the pain wouldn't let her free. It let her do only thing, hurt. She felt Haley wrapping her arms around her. It didn't help. No matter who was there, it wouldn't help, because they weren't Lucas. She heard Haley get up and call Peyton. Brooke remained on the floor, a sobbing, hurting mess. Her whole body throbbed for him.

"Brooke?" she heard Peyton call, from what seemed like miles away. She felt Peyton pull her in to her lap. Brooke relaxed in the familiarity of the person she'd held so many nights as Peyton cried. Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton, as she cried, burying her head into the shoulder of her best friend since second grade. She felt Haley sit down beside them, and she threw an arm around her. Haley was the one person who had never let her down. Her blood was flowing pain, her heart thumping with it. No matter how much she loved her best friends, they couldn't help her. As she sobbed, she thought of something she'd thought when Haley first moved in. Haley's kids always made her feel better. That's what Brooke needed.

"I want my babies." Brooke managed to gasp out through sobs. Haley went and picked up Celia and Keith, and placed them in Brooke's lap. Brooke wiped her eyes, trying to see thought the tears.

"Hey Cece," she cooed, tickling her daughter's feet. Celia gurgled back at her, causing Brooke to smile through her tears.

"And you too, big boy," she said to Keith, who answered her with a burp. She looked down at her son, then over to Celia, who crinkled her nose a bit. Brooke let out a little laugh. She was going to hurt. It may never stop. But she had two lights in her world. The may have weighed less than 6 pounds each, but they were all she had of Lucas, and all she had to make life worthwhile. They were her life, and she could have worse.

"_Hello Life!"_

"_Hello more than life!"_

* * *

AN- There's the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. First off, thank you guys so so so much. I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you took the time out of your lives to read this and review. I love you all for it. Secondly, thanks for the names! I got two suggestions for Michael, and I got a suggestion for Bella and for Ella, and neither of those really worked well with Celia, so I did Isabelle. Thirdly, "Strawberry Vanilla Pain" will soon be posted, it's a sequel to this story and three years into the future. Please read it and let me know what you think, it's dealing with a subject that's close to my heart, and I think you'll like it. Again, thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed. I would really love to hear what you thought about the last chapter! Thanks again.


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys! The sequel is up, and I would love love love it if you would please read and review. It's called Strawberry Vanilla Pain. I can't figure out how to link it, so just click on my profile, and you can get to it through that. And if you know how to link it, I'd love to know. Thanks!


End file.
